Last Day of School
by Richonne
Summary: It's the last day of school, and Mr. Dixon would like a word with Beth Greene. AU.


Her name was Beth Greene, and she was invisible.

At least to the social studies teacher she was. Plenty of other students at Eastonville High saw her, most of them boys. She had more friends than she could count, but none of that mattered to Beth. All she cared about was one man in particular, and that was Mr. Daryl Dixon.

Unlike a lot of teachers, Mr. Dixon was liked by all of his students. He didn't fit the mold at all. He kept his hair just short enough to fit regulations, but somehow he managed to wear slacks, sweaters, and ties with a rock god feel. He was funny when he wanted to be, serious when he had to be, and sexy every second of the day. Damn near every girl in the school had a crush on him, and every female teacher claimed to have done him at least once. Beth didn't know if those women were lying, but she thought perhaps they were being less than honest. He just radiated cool. Nobody disrespected Mr. Dixon, and it wasn't out of fear. He was respected. Riding a Harley Davidson to school didn't hurt his rep, that was for sure.

This was the last day of school. This was the last time Beth would get to sit in his class and stare into his soulful eyes. There would be no more unnecessary tutoring sessions that she claimed she needed with him. She'd passed with an A, as she had most of her other classes.

There would be no more seeing his face just before school let out. His was the last class of the day and it had been her favorite. Every girl who had him as a teacher mourned having to move on to summer, or to college, Beth included.

"I know there's been some concern about the strange viral outbreak in New York," Mr. Dixon said. "The rumors of people getting up from the dead to try to eat the living are probably just that, rumors. Just to be on the safe side, though, keep up with current news, keep up with the current reports from the CDC. Be safe, and good luck on your futures. I know you'll do well in college and go on to be great successes."

The students wished him well and filed out. Beth intended to go with her friend Maisie Hamilton to their lockers so they could ride back to her house to cry and drown themselves in chocolate ice cream. They were, after all, two of Mr. Dixon's biggest admirers.

"Miss Greene, could you hold on a second?"

Beth came up short, surprised by Mr. Dixon's request to hang back. "Wait by the lockers for me," she said to Maisie. When her friend was gone, Beth stood beside the door with Mr. Dixon and waited until the last student was gone.

He nodded his head toward the corner of the classroom where he kept his desk. That had always been a sore point of contention for her, since it was impossible to sneak a peak of him from the hallway with his desk tucked away in the corner.

"Something wrong, Mr. Dixon?"

"You're no longer a student. You can call me Daryl."

"Call me Beth, then," she said, smiling.

He sat on his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. He had great arms. Even though he always wore long sleeves, Beth had no doubt they looked better bare than they did covered with a sweater. He looked nervous, which was different. He was always so confident, so cool and collected.

"Listen, Beth, I don't want to upset you or say anything that will make you think less of me as a teacher, or a man, but…"

She smiled, wondering what on earth he could be talking about, when he took a big breath and continued.

"I started to notice you when you came back for senior year," he said.

"Notice me?"

"As a woman, not a student," he said, and looked into her eyes. He held her gaze until it hit her what he was saying.

_Oh, my God. Oh, my god!_ She thought. She kept her smile slight, tried to hide the excitement bubbling in her belly. This was the dream of every student who'd ever had a crush on a hot teacher, to discover they felt the same. Only now, in her case, it was coming true.

"I noticed you too," she said. "I'll let you in on a little secret: I never needed tutoring. I just said that to be alone with you."

He nodded. "I know."

He smiled and allowed his eyes to roam over her from head to foot. She felt the heat of his gaze over every inch of her body and she felt, literally, as though her knees were turning to jelly. She dropped her heavy book bag, all thoughts of cleaning out her locker forgotten as butterflies fluttered in her belly.

"You're only eighteen, and I know a lot of people wouldn't approve because of our age difference, but I think you're old enough to decide what you want. I wondered if you'd like to come over to my place for dinner tonight."

"Is dinner _all _you had in mind?"

His mischievous smile mirrored hers. "Let's just say steak isn't all I planned to eat."

_God_, she thought, feeling her insides quiver at the thought of his lips on her.

She was breathless when she said, "Do we have to wait for dinner? Not that I don't want to come to your house but…" she inched closer to him, and he surprised her by hooking a finger in the front of her jeans and pulling her closer. She straddled him and pressed her aching clit against the bulge in his slacks.

"You want it here?" he said.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about you doing me on this desk."

"Probably not half as many times as I've thought about it," he said, his voice low and gruff with lust.

No building emptied out as quickly as a school, especially on the last day. Mr. Dixon's room was on the second floor, so the likelihood of prying eyes was slim, but the door wasn't locked. He reluctantly left her long enough to slip the lock in place and then return to her.

Every step he took toward Beth made her wetter. She pulled her shirt off and flung it to the side before opening her legs to give him room to nestle between them. He unhooked her bra, pulled it off, and then carelessly threw it behind him so that it landed on one of the desks. His hands traveled up and down her arms and then over her back as he leaned in for the first kiss. His hands traveled all over her, stroking lightly, driving her insane with need.

Clothes came off. Beth found she was right-he had awesome arms rippled with well defined muscles, as was his chest and his flat stomach. He lay her back on his desk and lay a trail of blazing hot kisses down her belly until he reached her womanhood. He circled her most sensitive spot with his tongue before gently suckling, making her whimper and gasp. He gently rolled her hardened nipples, sending soft ripples of pleasure through her core. Part of her mind was aware that there could be other teachers still in the building, or lagging students, and if they got caught…

Beth urged Daryl up. She slipped off the desk, desperate to take him into her mouth and taste him. She sank to her knees and ran her tongue over the head of his cock before gripping the base of his shaft and working him with hand and mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Beth…" he whispered.

She wanted to keep going until he came, so she could drink him down, but he had other plans. He pulled her to her feet, set her back on the desk, and lay her down. She put her legs over his shoulders and felt him slide slowly into her wet heat. He was gentle, but feeling no resistance, knowing this wasn't her first time, he allowed his body to thrust with all the wild abandon it longed for.

When it was over, when they were dressed, Beth grabbed her book bag. She exchanged numbers with Mr. Dixon, and then headed for the door.

"I hope you'll call," he said.

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it. He was really into her, and she had no intentions of letting what happened between them that day be a one-time thing.

"Believe me, I will. You'll see me again, Daryl."

Beth left the room to clean out her locker. She found Maisie sitting on the floor in the corridor, waiting impatiently.

"God, what did he want?" she asked, a little annoyed at having been kept waiting.

Beth grinned and opened her locker for the last time. She shrugged and began loading up her bag. "Oh, you know, he just wanted to give me some advice about college."


End file.
